Recovering Love
by Daydreaming-Forever Hidden
Summary: Kagome is sick of InuYasha never respecting her. So she finally tells him what she thinks. rated for kissing fluff! complete
1. Default Chapter

**Recovering Love**

The scene starts with Inu-Yasha and Kagome fighting.(What else is new?) But now, Kagome's finally going to tell Inu-Yasha what she thinks.

Talking: "whatever"

Thoughts: 'w_hatever'_

Emphasis will be in capitals(if anyone knows the thing to put words in italics, tell me please)

POV: Point of view (I probably won't use this often, if at all)

I don't actually know how old Kagome was when she fell in the well. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, I would be spending my money, working on making Inu-Yasha a real person. drools I do own the plotline, but it's not that good anyways. And yes I know, Inu-Yasha isn't really _that_ emotional, but if you experienced a trauma, how would you act?

* * *

"Feh, you're nothing but a little girl." Inu-Yasha said. He inwardly cringed. _'Why the hell did I say that? Now she's just gonna cry. Smart move Inu-Yasha. Why can't I just say how I feel?'_ He waited.

Kagome stood there. She supported him for all this time. For three years. She was 18 now, the jewel was complete, and he _still_ didn't respect her. There were no tears this time, she had made up her mind. She stood up straight and looked right into his eyes. She was shorter than him, sure. But she still tried, and it worked.

"A little girl," she said, her voice quiet and shaking with anger. "A little girl... Well let me tell you something Inu-Yasha!!" she told him, her voice rising. "I may be a little girl, but you are a self-centered, arrogant, stupid jerk! You don't care for anyone but yourself! Well you know what? I may be a little girl, but you... you are just a immature... PUPPY!!!" she screamed and Inu-Yasha's eyes widened. "I don't even know why I bother anymore! The jewel's been complete for months! And yet you _still_ haven't realized why I'm still here! You... You're so... thickheaded!" she calmed down a little, and Inu-Yasha was still just standing there. She shut her eyes tightly and said in a thick voice. "Fine... Fine... You wanna know something? I don't care. I don't care anymore! I'm leaving!"

At this Inu-Yasha calmed down a bit, Kagome always came back. But he froze at her next words. "And I'm not coming back. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, I'm sorry but I can't stay here." She reached for something at her neck and they all wondered what she was doing. She jerked her hand outwards and they all heard a 'snap'. She threw it down and the jewel landed at Inu-yasha's feet. Kagome took one last look at them, ran to the well and jumped in.

Reactions were different. Sango gasped and then cried, Miroku comforted her, but there was a slight showing of tears in his eyes too. Shippo, on the other hand, had finished crying, and was now walking up to the still-frozen Inu-Yasha. His face was downwards, so noone could see his expression.

"Are you happy now?" Shippo asked. Miroku and Sango looked at him. "She was my MOTHER! And now she's gone! And it's all your fault!" he paused, still shaking with rage. Then he screamed at him. "Why don't you answer me?!!"

Inu-Yasha picked up the jewel, stowed it in his pocket and slowly lifted his head. When the group saw it, they all gasped. Inu-Yasha's face was a mask of contorted pain, anguish, torment, regret and sorrow. There were streams of tears pouring down his face. It was the single-most horrible thing they had ever seen in their life.

He whispered, "It's my fault, it's all my fault. I'm so sorry." Then he ran off, leaving the group.

* * *

Kagome had been at home for two weeks now, and at the moment, she was in her room, thinking.

_'That stupid, arrogant jerk. Why do I put up with it? Why? God... How stupid is that question? I love him, that's why.'_ Then what she had done dawned on her. She had thrown the jewel on the ground in her anger. The well wouldn't work anymore! _'Oh my god!!'_

She ran back to the well and jumped in. There was no glowing light, and she hit the ground with a thud.

"Oww." she moaned rubbing her backside. She froze. It wouldn't work. Oh god, it wouldn't work! She was trapped here! She would never see him again!

At these thoughts, Kagome wept bitterly, her cries echoing through the well.

"Inu-Yasha... Inu-Yasha... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, help me. Please! INU-YASHA!!!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face.

* * *

Inu-Yasha on the other hand had sat in the God's Tree, near the well. His eyes never left the well, but stared with a glazed look. He kept fingering the jewel and repeating, "It's my fault, it's all my fault. I'm so sorry." Over and over again.

Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo had come to console him and bring him food. He never ate and the food was taken back after a while.

The three companions were, at the moment, sitting in Kaede's hut.

"He's been like this since she left. Why can't he just go get her?" Shippo asked with him childlike-curiousity.

"Inu-Yasha is still under shock. He's experiencing anguish and sorrow of an unimaginable rate," Miroku told the fox. "And I suspect he's contemplating Kagome's words. We, on the other hand, cannot do anything more than what we are doing, so I suggest we go to bed." At his words, Shippo blew out the candle. And Sango, who had been listening to the two boys conversation, huddled deeper in her blanket and whispered, "I hope she can come back soon."

"Don't we all." Miroku whispered, his voice muffled by a pillow.

* * *

The next day, Inu-Yasha thought he heard something. And, for the first time in days, moved from his spot in the God's Tree. He jumped to the well, and looked inside, but, seeing nothing, turned around and started to walk away. Then, he heard it again, a muffled cry. He looked in the well and saw nothing again, but he did hear something.

"Inu-Yasha," he jumped. _'That's Kagome's voice!'_ "Inu-Yasha..." he heard again and he listened more intently. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," _'She's sorry? But it was my fault!'_ "Please, help me," _'Help her? What does she mean? Wait, could she, does she want me to come get her?_ "Please! INU-YASHA!!!" he cry reverberated through his head, and, making up his mind, he jumped in the well.

The familiar bluish glow greeted him and he landed in the well in the future. He realized though, that he was not alone. He recognized the scent.

"Kagome," he whispered and she jumped up. She looked at him and gasped. "Kagome... I... I'm so..." He didn't get to finish. Kagome had jumped onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. She was still sobbing.

"Inu-Yasha... You came." she said through her thick voice.

"Of course," he told her. "Kagome," he said, looking in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh Inu-Yasha, I forgive you. I was so stupid!" she said.

"I think we both were." he said, and she giggled.

At that moment, they both became VERY aware of how little space was inbetween them.

"Kagome." Inu-Yasha whispered. He moved in closer and carefully placed his lips on hers.

Kagome could barely think straight. Her first kiss, and it was from Inu-Yasha! She sighed a little.

He pushed a little harder, with more passion, and Kagome responded. He deepened the kiss and they stood there. After a while, they parted and Inu-Yasha smiled and said, "I suppose we should get back huh?" Kagome nodded with a little bit of saddness in her eyes. Inu-Yasha saw this and then told her, "Well I suppose there's no rush..." And with these words, they kissed again.

* * *

Yes, I know, mushy-fluffness. I'm sorry, that's just how I work. I know it's not very good either, but it's my first story. Review!!! It boosts my moral support! If you don't I'll get the "evil monkey from the closet" off of Family Guy to come and eat your brain.


	2. Contemplating

Okay, the first chapter was Inu-Yasha/Kagome. This one will be a Sango/Miroku fic! Yay! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or it's characters. But I own the plot, so there!

* * *

"Are you sure he's okay?" Sango asked for the thousandth time that afternoon. "He's been gone for a long time."

Miroku had a calm look on his face, but inside he was gritting his teeth. _Why doesn't she ever worry about me that way?_ He already knew the answer to that, and sighed inwardly. Sango wasn't oblivious to his inner battle, but she didn't know what it was really about. "I sure he's fine. Him and Kagome have probably already made up by now."

"Alright." she said. She looked at Miroku and saw that he was deep in contemplating. She got up to go take a bath while he was occupied. Apparently, he wasn't thinking **that** much because once she had gotten all her things together and started walking he said, loud enough for her to hear, "Be careful, and take Kilala with you." She jumped a little, then agreed and walked off.

* * *

She was worried about him. He hadn't touched her or peeked at her for days. Not that she minded! Of course not! It was just disturbing. She undressed and eased herself in to the stream. She cared for him and didn't... Wait a minute! Where did **_that_** come from? Sango sighed. She knew **_exactly_** where that came from.

Miroku... He was always on her mind. His piercing deep, dark eyes, his midnight hair, always in that accursed pony-tail. She wished he would take it out. She longed to run her fingers through his hair and... _Stop!_ she commanded herself. _These thoughts will get you nowhere... I don't want to lose another person that I love. That seems to happen too often._ She remembered ironically. Her village, her father, her mother... her brother. But no matter how she tried to ignore it, she couldn't deny her feelings. She sighed. "Miroku..." she murmured, and stared at the stars. She got up and walked back to the small hut they were staying in.

* * *

Miroku sat there for a few moments, contemplating. He stared at his hand. He sighed, and shifted a bit to stare at the door. The prayer beads clicked together. He sighed again, and scowled, annoyed at his cowardness. _Naraku's been defeated, why can't I just look?_

_Because you're a coward that's why._ Another voice in his head said. _You're too afraid. Too afraid to see if the curse is gone, too afraid to tell Sango your true feelings..._

"Shutup!!" he screamed. He paused with a bit of a shocked look. He had never had an outburst like **_that_** before. Did he really care about his hand that much? _No you idiot, you care about Sango that much._ He calmed himself down, and after a while he started talking to himself (well, actually he was talking back to the voice in his head), not aware of the shadowy, amber-eyed figure behind the door, listening.

_You love her, why can't you just say so?_ "Because if I tell her and the curse is still there, what then? She could never love me if I was still cursed." _How do you know that?_ When he made no remark, the voice continued. _How do you know she won't love you? **And**_... the voice added cutting off another thought from Miroku. _If you're so worried about your hand just look._ Sigh. "It's not so simple. If it's still there..." He paused, and the voice said, _Then what? Hmm? Sango **might** not love you, and you'll go back to the life you've always lived. Waiting for the inevitable, slowly dying. **If** it is still there, wouldn't it be easy if someone was there with you?_ "Even if she did still love me after finding out the curse is there, then what? As you said, 'Wait for the inevitable, slowly dying.' If she loved me and then I died... She's already lost so much, I can't let her suffer anymore." he sighed again.

* * *

Sango, who was listening in, had a million questions running through her head. _Who is he talking about? Is he **that **worried about his hand? Who is he talking to? Why would anyone **not** love him? Is he talking about me?_ Her thoughts paused and she shook her head a bit to clear it. _Whoever he's talking to, he seems confused. I have to help him. Maybe I can help with his hand._ She sighed stepped back silently so he wouldn't think she was listening (even though she was), and then walked normally, giving Miroku time to gain his composure.

She stepped through the door like nothing was wrong. She went to check the fire and leaned over, not thinking. When she got back up, she paused. He didn't do anything? Was he seriously **that** troubled?

"Miroku?" She said and he lifted his head to look at her. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine Sango." he replied.

"Oh," she said. "Alright." She went to her bed and lay down. "Hey Miroku?" she said after she was under the covers.

"What it is Sango?" he asked her looking to see if she was alright.

"If you ever need anything, just ask alright?" she told him.

He paused, a slight surprised look appeared on his face. "S...Sure." he finally stammered. _Does she know?_

"Goodnight." she said slowly as sleep overtook her.

"Goodnight." he said, and added silently, _My sweet, beautiful, Sango._

* * *

The next day Sango got up and saw the monk asleep. She smiled, he looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. She made breakfast, ate, left some for the monk, and went out for a walk.

While she was walking, she came to a river that she hadn't noticed before. A magnificent waterfall cascaded down, breaking against the surface of the water beneath. The sunlight reflected off it giving it a rainbow shine. Her breath caught and she walked closer and sat on the bed of sand seemingly attached to the crystal-like ripples. She lay back in a small bed of grass and dark blue and purple pansies. Blue... Mirokus favorite color. She sighed, he was rarely off her mind for more than a moment. Well, if Miroku could talk to himself in the middle of a hut, then she could surely do it in the middle of a beautiful forest. But how to start? It seemed silly, but any help would be nice.

_Well,_ said her own little voice in her head. _You could start with why you haven't told him why you like him._ "What kind of a question is that?" she said to herself. Then close to the trees, just like at the hut, a shadow appeared, only this was someone else. "He's a letcher and... and he won't stop harrassing me!" _And yet, you never actually say you don't like it, you just tell him to stop. And we both know how much annoyance is behind those words. And when was the last time he did something lecherous? Months? He hasn't flirted with any girls, or **you** for that matter. And you miss it! I know you do._ "Yeah, I guess I do miss it. he hasn't been acting like himself lately, and it's... weird. I just want him to go back to normal. Even if that means losing him to yet another girl." Sango sighed. "Well, whatever's wrong, I'm going to help him." _And why is that?_ The voice prodded, seeming to know that another presence was behind her. "Because... because I love him."

* * *

Miroku who had been listening had been containing himself jumped at that statement and a twig snapped._1_

Sango jumped up. "Who's there?" she yelled menacingly. Praying as hard as she could that it wasn't who she thought it was, she said, "You had better come out."

Miroku stepped out and Sango had to surpress a groan. It **was** him. Then she froze, had he heard her? _Oh god... Oh god, oh god, oh god._ Her breathing quickened, and she tried to ignore it. Sufficed to say_2_, she failed miserably.

"M...Miroku." she half-whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." he said. "Just listening." At these words her heart stopped. He walked up to her.

"Miroku I..." Her words were cut off by his hand.

"Sango." he murmured. "I love you."

She gasped. It **was** her! Seeing he was still staring at her she replied, "I love you too."

He smiled and moved closer. He wrapped his arms closer and moved his head down. His lips trapped hers in a soul-stealing kiss. After they parted, Sango smiled at him. "Well, aren't you going to ask me?" she said quietly.

He chuckled. "Sango," he started. "Will you bear my children?"

"Yes," she replied and laughed as he swung her up. "Yes, yes, yes!" He lowered her and they kissed again. Then, they sat on a rock, near to the river, with their hands intertwined. Sango felt the prayer beads and frowned slightly.

"Sango?" he asked. "What's wrong?" He saw where her eyes were and frowned a little too. Sango moved his hand closer to her.

"May I?" she asked.

He nodded. "Be careful." he whispered. He clenched his eyes shut as she untied the prayer beads and removed the cloth. Miroku waited for the familiar feeling of suction, but nothing came. He slowly opened his eyes to look at her beaming face. She pointed at his hand. He looked. There was nothing there! He laughed out loud! There was nothing there! He jumped up and grabbed Sango, making her squeal with delight. He spun her around, the both of them still laughing. He set her down and his face was beaming. He had a beautiful smile, Sango thought. She smiled widely at him and they kissed again.

"It's over," he murmured. "It's finally over." Sango nodded her ascent_3_.

* * *

"I told you." she said quietly, but not in a reprimanding_4_ tone.

"Yeah, I know but still, it's ironic isn't it? They get together on the same day we do." he chuckled lightly. "C'mon Kagome, let's leave 'em in peace."

"Alright, coming Inu-Yasha." Kagome said, and they walked off, leaving the new couple.

_

* * *

_

_1_ Isn't that what usually happens? lol

_2_ I hear this often but it's never really explained. Sufficed means to meet requirements. So 'Sufficed to say' pretty much means "Just to say, she failed miserably." It's difficult to explain, but that's about the just of it.

_3_ I hear this often too. The dictionary definition is 'The act or process of rising or going upward.' So it pretty much means, 'nodded her agreement' or something like that.

_4_ Umm... yeah this just means 'mean; punishing; chiding, etc.'

These aren't really right, but I just figured I should put that in there.

* * *

Ha! I finished! Geez, I feel bad now. I always got mad whenever I started reading a story and then had to wait forever for a new chapter. It's more difficult than it looks people! Anyways, hoped you like it! Heh heh, I like the end. Read my song! You'll have to go to my profile to find it, cause you can't look it up yet. It's called 'There's Something More'. But, as I said, you can't search for it. Seriously people! I tried! You **can't **search for it! But it's **really** good so go to my profile to read it. Ok? Thanks, see ya! (I **might** write a sequel. i dunno yet.)


End file.
